


The Thrill of the Rush

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: The Tale Of Reckless Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was sitting at the bar, dressed in a pair of denim cut off shorts and a thin floral top, going by the name Allison, and using her best Texan accent. Derek sat at a table in the back, nursing a beer and watching the men watch Lydia out of the corner of his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Rush

**Author's Note:**

> the dydia serial killers au that no one asked for

She was the bait.

Old enough to not look completely out of place asking for a drink. Young enough to still attract the creeps and degenerates who hung around dingy bars and roadhouses off the interstates.

He was the muscle.

Big and strong enough to overpower any man she chose. With his scowl and rough demeanour he never looked out of place sitting by himself, waiting and watching.

He never took his eyes off her. He always chose a seat where he had full view of the bar where she would sit and wait for someone to approach her.

And someone would _always_ approach Lydia.

She could lure them in with a flirty smile, she could have them wrapped around her finger with a laugh. Derek liked watching her. She was good at choosing them, she could read people and could always tell who would be a good target.

Like the man they found in Colorado somewhere off Route 50.

Lydia was sitting at the bar, dressed in a pair of denim cut off shorts and a thin floral top, going by the name Allison, and using her best Texan accent. Derek sat at a table in the back, nursing a beer and watching the men watch Lydia out of the corner of his eye.

The man introduced himself as Matt and was fuelled entirely by liquid courage. After just ten minutes Lydia knew he would be perfect; a long haul trucker travelling The Loneliest Road, someone who wouldn’t be missed for a few days, not until someone called in and reported his rig as abandoned.

Lydia accepted Matt’s offer of a drink. She told him she was on a road trip, heading east to meet friends in Kansas before continuing on. She laughed and smiled, playing her part perfectly. She let him slide his hand up her thigh and lean in to whisper in her ear. Lydia didn’t look to see if Derek was watching, she knew he would be. She could imagine his hand tightening around this bottle of beer as Matt got closer. She could picture the scowl that would be on his face as Matt slipped his hand around her waist.

Derek wasn’t jealous, not really, none of the men Lydia picked up could ever compete with him. He wasn’t feeling protective of her either, he had been around her long enough to know how dangerous Lydia was and that she could take care of herself. He was, however, very possessive. Lydia was _his_ and watching other men put their hands on her made him angrier with each passing moment.

It was all part of the fun for Lydia, knowing how much flirting with the men riled Derek up. She could probably lure most of them out of the bars in under five minutes, but making Derek mad first made everything much more exciting.

And truth be told, on the few occasions their victims had been women they had been chosen because they had hit on Derek in front of Lydia. Lydia’s temper was even shorter than Derek’s.

Matt was the one to suggest leaving the bar and Lydia accepted without hesitation.

“Of course! Just let me go to the bathroom to freshen up first,” Lydia told him with a peck on the cheek.

Derek recognised the signal and slipped out of the bar while Lydia was gone, leaving his empty beer bottle and a tip for the waitress on the table.

Lydia giggled and fell against Matt on the way out of the bar, acting far more intoxicated than she actually was. Matt used Lydia’s proximity as an opportunity to cop a feel. Lydia didn’t pull away, she just giggled some more, but she couldn’t wait to put the point of her heel through Matt’s face.

Matt never saw the ambush coming. One moment he had his hands on Lydia and was leading her towards his truck and the next he was on the ground, his head pounding from the sharp blow. Derek could have taken him in a fight but blitz attacks were easier, less messy, and they had time to watch him struggle. Lydia tasered Matt for good measure.

They drove through the abandoned streets towards the site they had picked out earlier. Derek had one hand on the wheel and the other on Lydia’s thigh. The radio drowned out the sounds of Matt struggling in the trunk.

Lydia kicked Matt hard when they got him out of the car and he went stumbling down into the dirt by the side of the road. Derek produced two large hunting knives from the duffle bag on the back seat and Matt’s eyes went wide in terror, he started to beg around the gag in his mouth.

Derek made the first cut, sinking his blade into Matt’s stomach. Blood spilled from Matt’s mouth and he choked, desperate for air.

They were getting better with practice. They had learned how to draw it out as long as they wanted to, how to inflict as much pain as possible before delivering the killing blow.

Lydia’s cuts were shallower than Derek’s. She shredded the skin on Matt’s chest and arms with a sure hand.

When they were finished and Matt was barely clinging to life, Derek slit the other mans’ throat. The cut was deep, almost a decapitation. Lydia laughed and clapped her hands at the sight of exposed bone.

They took Matt’s clothes and his personal things with him. They drove out even further to where they had another car waiting and torched Matt’s things along with their own clothes and the car they had used in the abduction. They’d had near misses with the police before so their planning was methodical.

They were still running on the emotional high from the kill and the fire when they made it back to the motel they were staying at.

Derek tore Lydia’s top off and his mouth went straight for her breast. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth and making Lydia fist her hands in his hair.

Lydia pushed Derek away forcefully, she took off her skirt and then ordered Derek to remove his own clothes. Derek quickly pulled his t-shirt off over his head and stepped out of his jeans. Neither of them had bothered with underwear after burning their bloody clothes.

Derek dropped to his knees in front of Lydia. He kissed his way up her right thigh and Lydia’s legs spread willingly for him. Derek sucked marks onto Lydia’s soft skin, reclaiming what was his. Lydia gasped when Derek’s tongue finally found her clit. She was already soaking wet from the thrill of the kill and, with his mouth on her clit and his fingers inside of her, it didn’t take long for Derek to get her off.

Derek stood up and Lydia scooted backwards so Derek could kneel on the bed between her legs. The old mattress squeaked under their combined weight. Lydia scratched her nails down Derek’s chest, watching the red marks form on his tanned skin. Derek fisted his hand in Lydia’s hair and pulled her up for a kiss; their teeth clashed and Lydia bit Derek’s bottom lip. Derek let go of Lydia and she fell back onto the mattress, she smiled up at Derek with a devilish grin.

Lydia let Derek pull her hips up towards him and position himself. She let out a long moan when Derek fucked into her bare, in one strong thrust. Derek pinned one of Lydia’s hands above her head and Lydia only struggled a little.

They always fucked like it was their last time; hard and unrelenting. They moved their hands and mouths over the familiar terrain of each other’s bodies, listening to the noises that escaped their mouths, and committed it all to memory. They were careful, but there was always a chance that something had gone wrong and at any moment the cops would come storming through the door and haul them away. As methodical as they were the thrill and the risk kept them going.

Lydia lid her free hand between them and rubbed her clit as Derek fucked her hard. She came twice more around Derek, swearing and gasping out his name into the dark room. Derek pulled out and came over Lydia’s stomach, it annoyed her when he did that and she suspected that was exactly why he did do it.

The night was warm enough for them to lie entwined and naked on top of the covers.

“Should we keep travelling along Route 50?” Derek asked, stroking Lydia’s hair.

“At least through Utah,” Lydia said. “Then once we’re in Nevada maybe we can take a detour and head down to Las Vegas.”

For the most part Lydia was in charge of where they were going. Neither of them cared too much, and they often changed direction on a whim, but it was hard to give up planning everything out considering how well prepared they were for everything else.

“Lots of dumb tourists in Vegas,” Derek pointed out. “Easy targets.”

Lydia nodded and hummed in agreement. “I’m sure they call it the city of sin for a reason.”

Derek kissed Lydia’s neck. “It’ll be perfect for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
